ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Rogers
Jacob Uriah Rogers (born April 27, 1977) is a Europeon professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Jake Rogers. He is currently under contract to the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation (RCWF) on the Demolition brand. Jake is also married to Faith Marie Thatcher Rogers, a women's wrestler for the female brand of RCWF, SHIMMER. | hometown = Tampa Bay, Florida | music = "He Is A Pirate" by RCWF Music Dept. | affiliation = Wrestler,Shotgun GM,Trainer | current_efeds = Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = N/A | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler Unorthodox | will = Live a free life. | wont = Stay sober. | trainer = Rogan Reid,Trent Reign | handler = Rogers_Foundation on JTV | debut = June 24th, 2010 | record = 12-5 | accomplishments = 2010 PK Deadly Games Winner, Revolution Champion X1 | retired = Not Gunna Happen }} Biography Early life Rogers was born in the dirt poor town of Port Royal, Jamaica, on April 27, 1977. Jake lived a hard childhood, being beaten, battered and bruised, day in and day out by the rich sons of local politicians that looked down on Jake for his rather shady legacy. Jake came from a long line of pirates that spanned from what can be called the golden age of piracy to his "father" who was put to death via hanging for raiding cargo ships around the shores of England. This occurred approximately around the time Jake was ten years of age, leading to low self-esteem as a child. Jake stayed in a state of depression until he met a young girl who also hailed from pirate roots. The young girl's name was Faith Marie Thatcher. Jake and Faith soon became inseparable as they grew up together admiring the works of professional wrestlers such as Johnny Saint and other profound English wrestlers at the time. Faith soon was able to pull a few strings and got Jake a spot on her father's crew as a Powder Monkey. Faith's father had always had it in for Jake, giving him brutal assignments day to day, and also denying Jake the right to see his daughter. With this happening, Jake and Faith were forced to see one another in private behind the captain's back. Jake and Faith's forbidden friendship quickly turned into a forbidden love. At the age of 16, Faith and Jake were caught having relations in the storage closet of the ship. Faith's father as enraged as he was pulled out a flintlock pistol and shot Jake off the ship. Jake seemingly unharmed by this swam to safety. Back on the ship Faith was so angry at her Father in the middle of the night Faith took her things and ran off to the shore to meet up with Jake. The couple soon realized if they wanted to make there dreams of making it big in the pro-wrestling industry, they would have to start as soon as possible. With that said, Jake and his lover, Faith Thatcher, hijacked a commercial cruiser, relying on their pirate ancestry, took over the ship and sailed for the Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Early Wrestling Career Jake, now toughened by several years on the sea, found some wrestling training in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, by a young up and Rogan Reid to be the basis for what would soon be his large variety of styles. Jake and Faith (who also trained under Reid) made their way to the dojos of Japan once again hijacking a vessel. The couple spent two long years in the circuit, wrestling under the names, ザ 塩辛い海の犬 (roughly translated to "The Salty Sea Dog" as Jake's wrestling name) and ザ海オックスフォード運河 (also roughly translated to "The Sea Wench" as Faith's wrestling name). They wrestled each and every night, utilizing tactics and dressing in traditional pirate attire as homage to the two's pirate heritage, a tradition they would utilize for years to come. Jake cites his time in Japan for his hard brawler attitude he utilizes now. After the time over in the Japan circuit, (Jake) Rogers and (Faith) Thatchers sailed over back to their home continent of Europe as Jake and Faith began to work all over Europe from Ireland to Blackpool. At the age of 21, Jake purposed to Faith Thatcher, merely months later the couple was wedded by none other than Papa Murda. Jake and Faith continued working around the Florida area Jake and Faith decided it was time to start a family. Thus having Faith give to their first born child, Hope Elizabeth Rogers on April 26, 2000 in Miami, Florida, while still touring for the first time in America. Faith after giving birth to Hope was sadly injured at a house show in Miami,Florida, when Cheerleader Melissa was performing a Texas Cloverleaf, Melissa accidentally bent Faith's legs to hard, thus causing Faith to suffer from a torn hamstring, putting her out of wrestling for 8 months. Jake now angered by this dedicated the rest of his time in the Florida circuit to Faith's injury. This fire in Rogers heart had him recognized by Thaddius Peters (aka Tad Peters), the owner and chairmen of Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation (aka RCWF). RCWF Dungeon (June 24th-August 20th) Jake Rogers, now contracted to RCWF, was placed in there developmental training camp, the Dungeon Training-Camp. Jake quickly picked back up on his pirate inspired wrestling as it wasn't `til a month wrestling only dark matches for Dungeon and all in all being overlooked was chosen by fellow trainee at the camp, Eli Eastwood, to assist him in a feud with some of the most hated members of the Dungeon. These infamous individuals were: Green Void, C.A. White, Da Average Krew (consisting of John Doe and Average Joe), Pedro Sanchez and Buzz. Jake, now aligned with Norns, Eli Eastwood, Renegade, T.H.O and Riki Madrox, went on to a heated feud that lasted almost Jake's entire timespan in Dungeon. This feud became known as DABP vs RA, and won the 2010 Golden Ropes award for the best feud of that year. Another one of Jake's notorious feuds was one concerning his wife, Faith Rogers, and fellow Dungeon wrestler, C.A White. The feud escalated when White began to come on to Faith as Jake's jealous and insecure feelings began a heated and unbalanced relationship between the two superstars. Death Cell In the midst of an August Painkiller, Jake Rogers showed up in the middle of the program as the Death Cell faction just started to wreak havoc on RCWF. Jake Rogers was soon revealed to be apart of Painkiller's Death Cell attacking main stars of the brand. Jake, being heel for the first time in his entire career, became very unsatisfied about Death Cell's behavior and while trying to talk some sense into the fellow members of Death Cell, C.A. White and Green Void, both whom were former adversaries from the Relentless Aggression vs DABP feud from the Dungeon. At The Man Of The Globe PPV, Jake Rogers faced Fellow Death Cell member, Green Void. Instead of the match at the PPV being a one on one match, Jake was jumped by Green Void, C.A. White, and his replacement, Pedro Sanchez. After the match, he was informed that the attack from the 3 men was another form of being excommunicated from the faction. After that, Jake formerly apologized for his actions and began a friendship with Trent Reign, one of the very first people attacked by Death Cell. At the 2nd to last episode of Painkiller, Jake Rogers and Trent Reign defeated the Death Cell representatives, Pedro Sanchez and Green Void, who were formerly known as Voided Green Card. Fallout Jake Rogers was drafted to the newly recovered Fallout brand lead by close friend from the Dungeon Eli Eastwood. Jake would now begin to chase the United States Championship. Jakes voyage for the title began on the first show of Fallout as Jake competed in a fatal fourway for the number one contender for the United Championship which proved futile for Rogers to win. Soon afterwards Jake was attacked by former Death Cell member again Pedro Sanchez leading to an assault of back and forth attacks until they were locked in a Hell In a Cell forced to work things out as Jake came up again short in the match. Jake afterwards went to a local bar to nurse his lose with rum only to get in a bar fight with another Fallout superstar Piranha over whether Princess Bride or Robin Hood was the better movie. Soon after this Fallout was reported to be merged with Demolition. Demolition Jake Rogers was moved over to Demolition after the death of Fallout. As he went to settle in with his new surroundings, only to soon find out that all his rum was stolen again by Piranha, who seemed it amusing to make Jake's life difficult. The two had a no-disqualification match at RCWF's 10th annual Snowbrawl. In which Jake lost via ladder to the skull thus concussing him on the spot. Later the night Piranha returned all of Jakes rum as a Christmas present.Jake would soon find himself in an heated feud with $ouja $lim,The two would spit verbal threats and slander at one another till Jake lured $lim into putting his hair on the line at Demolition 1/12/2011.Jake won the match as he went to cut $lims hair.$lim fled from the arena.Later on that week.Jake Rogers would be forced to put Faith Rogers on the line at Brutal Reunion.Jake was able to pull the upset as $lim was shaved bald by both Faith and Jake Rogers as the crowd rejoiced.Soon Jake entered the Revolution Title rankings,where he began facing off with Max Krimson.Soon this escalated to a Jake Rogers vs Far Beyond Better,This had Faith Rogers and Alexis Palmer to turn heel on Jake,as Faith super kicked Jake announcing an on screen divorce.Over the next couple of weeks Jake's fight became more and more onesided,soon Eddie Cool would ask for Jakes help for Now Where To Hide Main Event Max Krimson vs Eddie Cool,Jake was unable to help Cool retain the belt,and unable to win the RCWF royal rumble being eliminated at number 56 out of 70.Jake soon found the tutorship of a RCWF debuting Jake Roberts,Roberts began to accompany Jake to his matches giving him friendly advice and so forth and they war with Far Beyond Continues.The night before Bloodshed 2011 Jake unveiled tape of Krimson and Razor Sharp admitting to tricking Faith into joining FBB only to throw Jake off,After this Faith and Jake reunited leading to a beatdown by FBB which also showed Alexis turning her back on Faith Rogers and Jake Rogers.At Bloodshed Jake won a 2/3 falls Krows Bloodshed Match to become the number one contender to Max Krimson's title Right before the pay per view Jake Rogers would recruit his First Mate Tommy Killoway to join the fight as he became a key intestinal for the Rogers Crew's success.At Night Of THE Immortals 2011 Jake Rogers would finally exact revenge on Max Krimson by defeating him and capturing his first ever championship in the company.Jake and Faith would then move on to win the RCWF NOTI Mixed Tag match as Jake and Faith immortalized there marriage on the grandest stage of them all. Metldown After Rising Force 2011,it was announced that RCWF was introducing a third brand returning,Meltdown.Jake Rogers was drafted there after retaining his title against Krimson finally ending the feud gaining the name,The Pirate King Of Meltdown.The day afterwards a poster promoting MELTDOWN was released with Jake's picture headlining it.At Cyberslam 2011 Jake Rogers and Eddie Cool defeated King Nothing and Kid Murda launching the brand off with a bang off the voters choice PPV.Soon before their first actual show Thaddius declared the end of Meltdown and the roster would be divided between Painkiller,Demolition and those being released.Days after this announcement Jake Rogers' name appeared on the Painkiller Roster. Painkiller(2011) Jake would go over to the red brand still holding the RCWF Revolution title,soon he engaged in a small feud with The Fat Shuffler with whom he would successfully defend his title in the steel cage.A week later it was announced that Jake was going to be headed to the Under-Card,the newly renamed Dungeon Training Camp.That week he lost the RCWF Revolution title in a four way to Sumo. Personal life Search For Jake's Father Early in 2011 Jake and Faith went to search for Jake's biological father after Jake's mother mailed him telling him the father he knew wasn't his biological father.The only hint being that his father was an RCWF wrestling legend.After going on Maury it was revealed that Nathan James was indeed Jake's biological father making Jake Rogers and Nathan Moore half brothers..and having the Rogers wrestling family con join with the also large Moore/James wrestling family. Jake Rogers and Faith Rogers have been married for almost 20 years and also work together in RCWF with Jake being contracted to the Demolition Brand and Faith being contracted to RCWF's Shimmer brand. Jake has 3 tattoos, one rather large tribal Samoan tattoo that goes from his right arm onto the right pectoral, "Faith" tattooed onto his right wrist. Jake also has a Jolly Roger tattooed onto his right leg. Jake is also cousins by marriage to SHIMMER Athlete,Kalie Katastrophe who is Faiths 1st cousin.Jake and Faith have two children.Davey Rogers who is engaged to former RCWF SHIMMER Wrestler Alexis Palmer.The young Hope Rogers who usually travels the road with the Rogers and has already begun training with the Foundation.Jake and Faith have opened up their own school of wrestling entitled "The Rogers Shipwreck School Of The Wrestling Arts" located in Miami Florida,and aboard Jake and Faith's ship.The following graduates console of the following. Trained. Jake Rogers has a love for his pirate heritage and with that is a heavy drinker of rum. So much of a heavy drinker that no one has been reported to ever drink him under the table besides his wife, Faith Rogers. ---- *'Alexis Palmer' *'Mr.Jones' *'Justin Sane' *'Davey Rogers ' *'Charlie Harris"' *'JT Hall"' *'Kalie Katastrophe' *'Tommy Killoway' *'Josh D' *'Giul Thunderstrike' *'Troy Sharp' *'Dalton Dunn' In Wrestling Finishers *'The Shipwrecker' (Cross Legged Samoan Driver.) *'Barbados Backcracker' (Double-knee Backbreaker) *'Black Pearl Plunge ' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piledriver_%28professional_wrestling%29#Double_underhook_piledriver) Double Underhook Piledriver *'The Treasure Driver' (Emerald FLowsion,usually innovated) *'The Lobotomy/Parley' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelson_hold)Modified Full Nelson)] (grabbing the ears during Nelson lock in.) *'Rum Running' (Shinning Wizard) Signature Moves *'Cannon Blast'(Spear) *'Scurvy Kick' (Superkick) *'The Scurvey Series'(Bionic Elbow) *Lou Thesz press *Exploder suplex *Pele Kick *Full Body Press transitioned into a Samoan Drop *Leaping Ezuigiri *Reverse Spike Huricanrana *Low Blows, Eye rakes, Biting, Scratching, etc. Managed *'Mr.Jones' *'Faith Marie Rogers' *'Alexis Palmer' *'Kalie Katastrophe' *'Jade' *'Tommy Killoway' *'Josh D' Managers *'Faith Marie Rogers' Stables *'The Rogers Foundation' *'Relentless Aggression' *'Booties On Deck(Managed Faith Rogers and Alexis Palmer)' Accomplishments RCWF *Deadly Games PK Winner (2010) * Revolution World Champion X1 RCWF SHOTGUN * RCWF Double Barrel Tag Team (/w Eddie Cool) * RCWF SHOTGUN Badass/Traditional Wrestling Title RCWF Present's ATBW * Blood Cup Champion 201'0' RCWF-SNA Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Jamaican characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Florida Category:1977 births Category:RCWF Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:World Champions